


Para recuperar el cariño de la persona que más quiero

by Bonnie_Blue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Primera historia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Blue/pseuds/Bonnie_Blue
Summary: Tony Stark está solo, y lo único que desea es saber que su soldado de ojos azules se encuentra bien





	

Toda la casa estaba inundada por el silencio y la abrumadora calma de la soledad, Visión estaba en la Biblioteca, llevaba días encerrado allí, realmente no me interesaba molestarlo, ni hablar con él; Rhodey había salido porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos, y le habían prohibido llevarme ^estúpido soldadito^, por lo que decidí pasar el resto del día en el taller bebiendo. Luego del quinto vaso de Whisky mire hacia el techo y en tono bajo dije:  
\- Friday, ubicación de ojos azules- por lo menos siete veces al día preguntaba por su ubicación, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ese idiota aun me preocupa mucho.  
-Lo siento señor pero no consigo ubicar al capitán Rogers- mi corazón se detuvo con esas palabras y el vaso que sostenía cayo y se hizo añicos en el suelo, me levante, Salí corriendo hacia la mesa de control y busque en cada centímetro del mapa, efectivamente Friday tenía razón, Rogers no estaba en ninguna parte, mis piernas se derrumbaron y termine sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la mesa y la cara oculta entre mis manos, quizás estaba en una misión, o en el laboratorio de T'Challa, mierda no podía ser eso, yo siempre lo encontraba, siempre ¿ Y si algo malo le había pasado?¿Y si el tipo con el traje de pájaro o el soldado con alzhéimer lo habían dejado solo? Lo tenía que encontrar.  
\- prepara el traje ¿Cuál fue su última ubicación?, informe de ubicación de Falcon y Barnes y también de… ¿cómo se llamaba la tipa rubia de S.H.I.E.L.D.?-  
-Sharon Carter, o También es la Agente 13- esa, definitivamente no era la voz de Friday  
-Señor el Capitán Rogers está parado en la puerta del taller- me levante y al verlo creo que encontré el suelo bajo mis pies, tenía ganas de correr y abrazarlo y decirle que era un estúpido orgulloso y que quizás yo también lo era ^solo quizás^, hace exactamente ocho meses y una semana que no veía esos ojos azules, ese brillante cabello rubio y esa tonta sonrisa de lado ¡Dios! Su sonrisa, si tan solo ese idiota supiese lo que causaba en mi tan solo con sonreír. Él estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en el marco de la puerta.  
-Creo que tienes un pequeño problema de seguridad- dijo con tono burlón antes de acercarse hacia donde yo estaba, ahora solo la mesa nos separaba- por cierto ¿Ojos azules, enserio?  
-mierda, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí Rogers?- él rodeo la mesa y se acercó hacia mí -te extraño Tony- se encogió de hombros, yo avance un paso más y lo abrace, cuantas veces había soñado con ese abrazo, cuantas veces soñé con volverlo a encontrar  
-¿y por eso volviste?- dije con mi cara oculta en su pecho, el me dio un suave beso en la frente y me rodeó con sus brazos  
-por supuesto que iba a volver Tony, tenía que saber que aún me querías tanto como yo te quiero-  
-nunca deje de quererte idiota, y nunca lo voy a hacer-  
Los dos permanecimos en silencio, abrazados y tranquilos, nuestros corazones seguían el mismo compás.  
Después de todo, desde el día que nos separamos, siempre supimos que íbamos a volver a encontrarnos.


End file.
